


A study in smut

by Hellsangel_23



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:22:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28945845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hellsangel_23/pseuds/Hellsangel_23
Summary: After the cabby meats his maker John and Sherlock get a little tipsy  but once their walls come down so do their guards
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	A study in smut

**Author's Note:**

> This is pure shameless smut 
> 
> Sorry not sorry 🤣

Good evening mycroft 

Sherlock and John walk away 

12 midnight  
Back at the flat John sets out their fish suppers on the coffee table opening a bottle of wine and poring them each a glas 

He reckons after all of the days excitement they could both use a drink 

12:30 chip boxes thrown in the recycling  
Second glass of wine on the go bottle already looking half empty 

Feeling slightly buzzed  
Sherlock can't stop staring at Johns hands  
Picturing the gun held compleatly steady as he shot the cabbie 

John copleatly oblivious supping the dregs grabbing the bottle and tipping the last of the wines contence in to his glass 

Sherlock noticing how his hands hold the neck of the bottle wraping around it in a steady grip he shifts a little in his seat feeling the press of his dick against the fabric of his boxers 

Nocking the table with his knee John lucks up catching sight of the bulge in sherlcoks trousers 

a river of wine swims in his brain he decided to tease his friend 

Mr Holmes is that a gun in your pocket or are you just pleaced to me ? 

Sherlock grins nicking John's glad from where it has been forgotten on the table 

And poring the liquid down his throat liking his lips 

Whay don't you frisk me and finde out  
Sherlock gives a little hickup 

John's breath hitches in his throat as he moves Infront of his friend dragging his hands along sherlcoks calf's moving slowly up the inside of his legs John moved gently up to Sherlock's groin sticking two fingers in his waste band john rasped in Sherlock's ear 

What have we got here he pulled the waste band of shelocks pants slightly sliping a hand past the fabric of his boxers palming his dick 

Im afraid a lethal weapon has been detected  
He bit the shell of Sherlock's earlobe 

Oh no shelock gigled 

John captured sherlocks lips in heated kiss  
As he fiddled with his button and zipper  
Finally freeing Sherlock's erection 

I'm afraid a weapon this big will have to be taken in for a thorough inspection  
John licked the precome that dripped from the head it tasted salty like pretzels  
Wrapped his lips around the sherlcoks cock he began to suck  
Reveling in the taste of sherlock on his toungh 

Sherllock let out a little mone as John worked his shaft Swirling his toung 

It wasent his first time going head  
With a regiment of all men John's army days had seen him on his knees afew times 

John took Sherlock to the back of his throat trying to get his dick as deep as he could 

Sherlock was by no means the bigest dick he had ever sucked 

John began to se stars are he chocked him self on sherlcoks dick feeling it swell 

John I'm gona come 

John took him even further down his throat begging him to explode inside him 

Sherlock moaned and shot his load down John's throat as John swallowed like he was starving for Sherlock's come 

Sherlock looked down at the man detween his knees he wanted John to be inside him just as he was now inside John 

He wanted to feel John fill up his ass as he shoved in to him John 

John lube in my room on the bed get it 

Sherlock? 

kneed you to fuck me because you just swallowed my come and it was the hottest fucking thing I have even seen and now I kneed you to come in my ass because I want you inside me 

John ran on unsteady legs and grabbed the lube  
He slicked up his dick  
Wate condom ?  
Mm clean want you to come in me 

John bent sherlock over the sete  
sherlock ? John removed the silver but plug  
Sherlock blushed , opened my self up  
thinking about you wanted to be open when you finally fucked me 

Hmm dirty detective John pured sinking in to sherlocks tight ars still so tight ! 

Sherlock thrust back against him  
Fuck me his request came out desperate and needy 

Fuck sherlcok 

John started to thrust in and out hitting sherlcoks prostate

Such a little slut for my cock  
Your ars was just made to be fucked by me wasent it ? Yess John ! Say it ! My ars was made to be fucked by you , that's right this ars is all mine to reck any way I want , whos is it , yours fuck John allways yours 

Fuck John thrust deeper his lages shaking as his dick exploded in sherlcoks ars fucking through his orgasm 

John tried to pull out  
No sherlock stopped him keep fucking me with your come in side me it feels amazing but fuck me harder 

John fucked sherlcok hard 

Fuck that this was even hotter John fucking sherlocks come filled ars 

John fuck fuck fuck John sherlcok orgasmed his whole body shuddering as the two collapsed in a heap 

John still neseled in side sherlocks ars plugging up his come 

Oh John wasent giving this up ever he was going to spend the rest of his life fucking this tight ars and he new for a fact sherlock agreed and he did  
Come hell of high water sherlock was going to fuck John every day twice on Sundays 

Sherlock is worshiping at the church of John Watson and the man is his Holly communion


End file.
